Saving Draco Malfoy
by zhaydel
Summary: During New Moon. Start of HP6. Isabella Briar Malfoy, Sister of Draco Malfoy returns to Wizarding London after 2 years of hiding. With her love ones on the line, will she make it through her heartbreak and save her brother from the Dark Lord? Cullens included and theres DMxHG.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Staring in my window for the hundredth time this day, I wallowed in my own pain and desperation hoping the one person capable of filling the gaping hole in my chest would come right through it. I half expected he'd be back, that all of the last 3 days was just a trick.

He didn't come back.

Damn it. If only I told him sooner. If only I wasn't a coward. I just turned 18 and I promised myself after my birthday I'll tell the truth. The truth behind why I wasn't afraid of his kind. The truth as to why I never hesitate to go against James on my own. The weird fascination I have for their kind, the cool demeanor when they do something inhuman. But what's the point? If I told him what I am, would he still stay?

He admitted it, I was just a distraction.

A plaything.

A burst of pain shot from my chest, as if my very soul was eating me alive. Clutching my heaving torso, I bit my lip to keep the cry of agony escape my dry lips. Feeling the salty liquid roll down my cheeks, I wiped them angrily. _You stupid._ _Falling for a vampire! What would father say?_

I sighed, suddenly feeling home sick for the hundredth time and missing my family. Maybe I should go back? It's been two years since I last seen them, much less talk to them. I mean, there's nothing left for me here. This _town_ is just a big slap on my face. _Our_ memories.

I was cut off from my thoughts with a tapping noise on the glass window. My heart gave a leap out of my chest. _Edward?_ I quickly unlatched the lock and opened my window. What came in was not what I expected.

It was a black owl.

I frowned. The universe must be laughing at me right now. Some sick joke. Tsk. The owl stared at me expectedly as I looked back. Realization dawned on me as I saw the rolled parchment tied on the owl's leg. My eyes widened and snatched it from the creatures waiting leg.

I unrolled it and stared at a blank page. I muttered a spell under my breath, too tired to concentrate on doing wordless magic, and almost grinned triumphantly as the familiar script appeared on the page.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_It has been a long two years since we last spoken to one another. The reasons you clearly understood from your last visit. The Dark Lord has taken premise in our manor. And I'm afraid that the war is getting nearer. I want you to be where exactly you are right now. Do you understand Isabella? I strictly forbid you to be near the manor. You are in danger. Your father has been caught and was taken to Azkaban. The Dark Lord is furious about your father's carelessness and had threatened to kill us unless we do what he says. I know it is difficult but please try to obey me just this once. Your brother is fine by the way. But I'm afraid his upcoming initiation cannot be stopped. I will do my best to keep you both safe and alive, and that means you going anywhere but here. Burn this letter after reading it._

_With love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

I almost fainted right there and then. I crumpled the letter in my shaking hand as flames erupted from it. I grabbed for the window sill and gritted my teeth to prevent from lashing out. _How insensitive of me._ My family is in danger and I'm here weeping for someone who doesn't even love me. How pathetic.

No matter what mother says, I'm coming back. And I certainly will not let that nose-less freak ruin my brother's future.

I'm Isabella Briar Malfoy, first and only daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, a sister to Darco Malfoy.

And I'm gonna save my brother.

Even if I die trying.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter now posted! review if you want more. i'm currently writing chapter four right now so i hope a lot of you would really give me feedbacks.**

**btw, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

**Chapter 1 World Gone Wild**

A peculiar girl with pale blonde hair was just staring at the wrought iron gates of the prestigious school of Hogwarts. Gone were the brown chocolate locks and her brown boring eyes and was replaced with her natural grey eyes, giving her the familiar Malfoy trademark features. Her timid demeanor was also left at the dreary town in America where she once thought of as home. Her back was straightened, confidence in her calm features as the familiar land made her at home, not feeling foreign for the first time in two years.

Though her clumsiness was still in tack, she hides it well with her new regained confidence. Back in the muggle world, she was a bit uncertain, and dare she say it, afraid that's why it was really hard for her to adapt and socialize thus Edward telling her she's an open book.

But in here, the lands where she was born and raised, is where she truly belongs. The Wizarding World was a safety closet she could hide in when things go wrong in the Muggle World. It's her Narnia, her Oz, her Oooh, her chocolate factory, her safe haven, her _meadow_…

The girl clutched her chest like she's having an arrhythmia, and almost staggered to her knees. Memories locked in her Big Vault of no no's inside her head was released, the heavy rusty locks clinking to the imaginary ground. She breathes out, clearing her head of everything that has anything to do with vampires and just breathe.

_This is it. _She thought to herself.

The blonde straightened her leather jacket and with a flick of a wrist, the gates opened and she let herself through, walking the long gravel path towards the main entrance.

She was here for one reason and one reason only, and that is to lose her pride, burn it and then throw it out the window. Her plan might get her ancestors rolling in their grave and with just her luck, bust a thriller like the Dark Lord would never forget.

She will beg, yes you heard it correctly, beg for Dumbledore's help. Her family is in danger and she is definitely not letting any one of them be put in risk. Especially her brother. Dear Merlin she hoped that would never happen, ever. Her brother might be the biggest prat growing up but she loves him to death. He could be annoying, conceited, selfish, arrogant, a git, a manwhore but he's also the sweetest and caring brother there was.

So she's willing to let her pride be trampled on just to let her brother and the rest of her family live. They had been protecting her since day one since she decided to study abroad and now it's time to give back. It's time for her to do the saving whether they liked it or not.

She had been selfish for the most part of her short life as an 18 year old witch. From day one since she turned an awkward 10 year old, she had been buggering and pestering her parents to study abroad yearning for an adventure. And an adventure they gave her.

She spent her years in America studying at Salem's Witch Institute for five years. From there, she met a lot of diverse people and got her memory wiped clean from any pureblood prejudices. Though she still kept her manners and discipline, she was spontaneous and adventurous most of the time.

Her parents were upset but after countless foot stomping, door slamming and vase throwing on her part, they finally accepted it. Everything she learned, she passed it on to her brother. It was only her second year abroad but she learned a lot and continued to acquire knowledge.

Then rumors of the Dark Lord rising again plundered the Magical World, the famous Harry Potter defeated his plot to immortality (cringed), and many other tales that got her parents paranoid and went into an all out façade of the pureblood bigots that they once were.

Then on her last year as a student, she told her parents about travelling and they were more than willing, not even giving a second thought for fear of the Dark Lord finding out about her new found beliefs.

Living back the old memories, the blonde girl shivered in the September air. She was calming herself from another flush of memories. Moving back home was overwhelming her and it was breaking the exterior she built just 10 minutes ago before disapparating.

She reached the Entrance, and there was a gruff looking man with a bad case of halitosis waiting for her. He did a few things with a sensor and nodded when nothing happens.

"Good day Miss Malfoy. The Headmaster is expecting you in his office." The girl followed the dirty man as he directed her to the familiar Astronomy tower where the Headmaster's office could be found. She reached the end of the hallway where a statue of an Eagle stood. She muttered the weirdest candy she could think of and smiled in satisfaction when the statue starts to move.

The girl knocked twice and waited for a response. A cheery 'come in' called out and she entered the proverbial room of Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." The girl greeted as the wizard cloth in light blue robes, tilted wizard's cap and moon spectacles welcomed her into a hug.

"Isabella. How nice to see you again." He held her at arms length and studied her face with a calculating expression.

"Life has been tough on you, eh?" he said vaguely as he led her to one of the plush chairs near the fireplace.

"More like love." Bella muttered tiredly.

"Ahh. Teenage love." He replied knowingly. He sat opposite her and crossed his legs, grabbing a lemon drop from a bowl on the side table.

"Lemon drop?" he offered. Bella shook her head no and smiled half-heartedly.

"So. As indicated from your letter, you have something of importance to ask me that you insist on talking to me personally." He started and the girl looked at him intently and exhaled loudly.

"My family is in danger; you must know that by now." He nodded at her sadly, and pats her knee comfortably. "And of course you heard about my father in Azkaban and my mother being a hostage at our home." she continued.

"Yes dear, I know all of that."

"And I'm sure as hell certain that you know what the Dark Lord wants Draco to do." I kept my eye contact at him. He stared back as I continue. "So, after I found out about it, I went to the Dark Lord."

"I'm sure you gave him a piece of your mind. Am I right my dear?" he chuckled after a few heartbeats.

"Yes well, nothing beats a Malfoy Tantrum like mine." Her famous Malfoy smirk graced her lips, remembering the memory of the shocked faces of the inner circle of the Dark Lord.

"Of course." The man agreed, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"But I'm here for your help."

The old wizard just stared. "and?" He asked.

"Your help. Grant me your help." I choked out, "Please."

"I already know that dear. But what exactly do you really want to tell me?" The old geezer looked confused, not getting the older Malfoy siblings purpose.

"That's pretty much it." Bella said weakly. "Help put Draco and my mother to somewhere safe."

The man was silent for a very long period, only staring at her, studying her like she's a science project being graded by a teacher.

"Bella, do you believe in fate?" he asked, completely out of topic. The blonde girl looked at him confusedly. Does she believe in fate? If he asked her that maybe two months ago she would have said yes, but now…

"I don't know." Bella answered truthfully.

"Well my dear, what if I told you that fate has brought you here?" His eyes twinkled mischievously and her heart thudded inside her chest.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a man of showing affections to another breathing being. Never had he been sweet or affectionate to anyone in his family or closest friends. Not like he has any friends for that matter but it is a fact that everyone knows that Severus Snape is not a man to hug when you want comfort.

But as an exception, he only held deepest care to his two Godchildren, Isabella and Draco Malfoy.

He was there when Isabella had been born, he was there when she first tripped on thin air, he was there when she asked her father what boobs are, and he was even there when she asked what virginity means, and when answered, asked again if her father was still a virgin with a serious expression on her angelic face.

He was also there when Draco was born, he was there to witness him flying his first broom, his first fist fight, his first signs of magic, even he dare say, his first time wetting his bed. Severus Snape had been there in the majority of his godchildren's life and in the dark confines of his office in the dungeons, he was missing those two lovable prats.

Draco might be a few feet away from him at this moment but he was, he repeated to himself, not the loving type and certainly not the missing type. He was actually not quite sure what led this on, but he was missing those two terribly.

Especially Isabella.

She was the more independent of the two and his heart broke when she decided to be on her own. There had been no contact with her since Voldemort claimed his physical body two years ago. The man sighed. He wished that all is well for that girl. She just turned 18, he remembered.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He was ready to snarl at whomever idiotic student of his but got cut short when he saw a very foreign yet familiar girl standing on his doorway.

"Uncle Sev." The girl greeted, worry etched on her features.

"Isabella..?" The man asked out loud.

The girl smiled, "Glad you could still remember me."

"Of course, dear!" Her grin widened when he came closer to her and held her hand, like he said, he was not very affectionate and Bella was glad for it. The man could tell.

Severus then looked at his Goddaughter closely, scrutinizing her every feature, comparing his last image of her when she left to her appearance now. Her eyes looked tired and there were dark bags under them, her skin was paler than usual and she was skinny. Not thin, but skinny.

"Merlin, Isabella! Are you killing yourself, my dear?" He gasped as he pulled her to a chair and settled down to another one. He charmed his kettle and it came to life to pour them tea. Severus offered her some.

"Thanks." The girl mumbled, feeling the hot liquid wash down her throat. She had missed this, the taste of homemade tea instead of those that could be brought in the store.

"First off," the girl started, gently putting down her tea. "I'm not trying to kill myself. I'm simply in a difficult situation at where I was staying." She gave her godfather a meaningful look, telling him that's all he's going to get.

"Second, I'm here because I asked Dumbledore for help." And so Isabella told her Uncle everything she planned on doing and everything Dumbledore told her that morning. Her Uncle doesn't seem fazed though, only mildy surprised when she mentioned she has a role on the old Headmaster's plan.

"Dumbledore has been busy." Snape commented finally, leaning back on his plush leather chair.

"You could say that again." The girl agreed.

"Does Draco know you're here?" Snape narrowed his eyes at her as Bella looked back at him sheepishly.

"I haven't got the time." She admitted, looking tired.

"You've got the time now." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm talking to you, aren't i?" Bella countered smartly, smirking at the dark haired man.

His Godfather grinned, a genuine one, "Then I'm kicking you out."

* * *

The Golden Trio was seriously in trouble. They were running late and they only have approximately 3 minutes to dash across the castle to be on time for Potions. The three clutched their book bags as hard as they could as they dodge the busy hallways towards the dungeons.

Passing by the empty hallway near the DADA classrooms, a girl with long blond curly hair strutted out of Snape's office with a very disturbingly familiar smirk on her face.

The three looked at each other in silent conversation, reading each other's curious expressions. Who is this girl? They practically spell out with their faces. And why the bloody hell is she coming out of Snape's office?

Hermione Granger, still worried at being late, looked at her watched and gripped her two best friends on their sleeves and dragged them out their hiding place and just straight on asked the girl who she was politely, feeling ridiculous from hiding. Despite their row earlier this morning, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Bella. Have you seen Draco Malfoy?" Bella asked while studying the three Gryffindors eyeing her just as curiously. She looked at the three of them patiently, waiting for an answer.

"We're actually on our way to Potions, Malfoy is on our class." Hermione answered, smiling her dimpled grin at the girl.

"You could join us, you seem kind of lost." Harry offered kindly. The two looked at each other knowingly and started to casually walk towards the Dungeons.

"I'm Harry by the way." Harry extended his hand and the girl gripped it firmly. "This is Hermione and that's Ron."

Bella nodded at the two in acknowledgement but got a little uncomfortable because Ron was staring at her oddly.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to Harry, who just snorted in response and shook his head.

"Never mind him. He's been a bit loony lately." He answered, smiling charmingly.

She looked at the red head some more and got this feeling that she should know him. Red hair and freckled face… Something clicked in her mind and she pointed at Ron.

"You're a Weasley." She stated. There was no tone of distaste or judgment, no sign of disgust on her beautiful features; only pure astonishment.

Ron Weasley, feeling surprised at being acknowledge by a very pretty and hot witch, blushed from forehead to chest, feeling queasy. He smiled shyly at Bella and nodded.

"Are you friends with his older brothers?" asked Hermione curiously, too curiously.

"Oh no. I just recognize him from his hair and features." Bella admitted at the inquisitive girl. She then looked at Ron and said, "You're my cousin. A distant cousin but a cousin nonetheless."

The boy who was red faced a while ago now looked paler than usual. Harry and Hermione looked on in confusion at the two.

"Do you know each other?" Harry asked, a bit of accusation in his voice.

"Of course not. Just met him today. He's the first blood relative cousin I met." Bella informed the surprised and confused expression of the three students.

"I'm sorry. But you can't be a _Weasley_. You just can't." Hermione pressed on, feeling confused than ever. She started to feel like this girl is an escapee from St. Mungos.

"Merlin! I'm not a Weasley." The girl laughed, "I'm a Malfoy."

With that said, the Golden Trio was shocked yet again for the third time since walking with this girl who claims she's Ron's cousin and a Malfoy. The world must be getting mad.

"Please tell us you're joking." Ron, for the first time since walking with the girl, talked. His face was comically pleading at to stop this sick joke the gods have been playing on him.

"No." Bella answered seriously. "Why would you think that?" Bella Malfoy asked, confused at the uncomfortable faces she's receiving.

"We're…Just. Shocked." Hermione let out and eyeing her much closer now. She did looked similar to Malfoy. Now that she thought of it, her hair has the same shade as his and their eyes were the also the same steel grey though Malfoy's eyes looked darker and hers looked a bit light and carefree.

Hermione's thoughts were racing, some mentally charging at her for even knowing the difference between Malfoy's eyes and his sister's. She bit her lip and stared back at the self proclaimed Malfoy.

They were only a few paces down their Potions classroom, almost hearing the feint sounds of Horace Slughorn's old voice.

"I guess I shouldn't have announced it like that…" Bella mumbled looking anywhere but them. She eyed the classroom door and motioned for the three to go in.

"You're late because of me. I'm sorry." She apologized before knocking on the opened door. The three students ushered in, looking shameful at the professor. Horace Slughorn frowned at them but focused his attention to me.

"Yes, my dear, what can I do for you?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm here for Draco Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore has called him; he says it's an emergency." Bella reasoned out smoothly, spotting her brooding brother immediately. His head lifted up when he heard his name.

"And who are you, I dare ask, my dear?" Slughorn asked again, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm Isabella Malfoy." The blonde announced.

"My sister." Draco Malfoy smirked, sauntering over to his long lost sister for two years. The rest of the class gaped at the girl with utmost surprise written on their faces.

Yes, the world must be really going wild.


	3. Chapter 2

**From the amount of followers i received, i decided to post chapter two because i don't want to make you guys restless. :) Happy Reading!**

**oh. And please REVIEW. I want to know your IMPRESSIONS AND THOUGHTS. **

**Thank you! and God Bless! **

**Chapter 2**

Isabella was a girl to be stared at. With her perfect blonde waves and porcelain, almost translucent skin, every girl envied her and every boy wanted her. But contrary to popular belief, she thought none when it came to her physical image. She was never the one to flaunt, not really getting the point of it.

And with that said, she was simple but not plain, innocent but not prude.

But the complete opposite to her personality was her brother, Draco Malfoy. He's got the confidence as big as the giant squid and a swagger like no one else. He knew he looks good and he flaunts it. He's the ladies man, known as the Slytherin Prince and a sex god extraordinaire to most young ladies residing in the castle.

And with that said, he was sexy and he so totally knew it.

With twelve pairs of eyes staring at the two, the Malfoys smirked. The two though looked very similar, that they could have been mistaken as twins, looked very different at the same time. One got an air of arrogance and utmost confidence while the other looked innocent and bashful. The identical smirks almost knocked the wrackspurts out of everyone. Their smirk was as scary as any teen flick gone wild.

"Thank you Professor." Bella bid the old geezer and grabbed her brother out of the room quickly to get away from attention. They walked silently for a few seconds and let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

"Surprise." Bella muttered weakly, smiling sheepishly.

Draco Malfoy looked at her seriously and out of nowhere hugged her. Yes, hugged her. If anyone was present with a camera phone on one hand, those two would be on Instagram like there's no tomorrow.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his voice cracking.

It has been a while since the two last hugged, and as they remember correctly they were all snotty and teary eyed two years ago before bidding each other goodbye.

The Malfoy siblings let go of each other and tried to gain control of their emotions, not used to emotional affections.

"I've missed you too, Drake." Bella grinned, patting him on the back.

"How've you been?" he cleared his throat.

"I'm fine." The eldest Malfoy choked out.

Draco searched her face for something and Bella tried to pull up her façade but he saw right through it.

"You're not." He stated, just staring at his sister. "You're so thin. Are you eating?" He scrutinized her face again, running his thumb under her haunted eyes and prominent cheek bones.

"I'm fine, Draco." Bella grimaced. "Though I cannot say the same to you." She added, eyeing his paler than usual complexion.

"I'm fine." He answered sternly, pulling away from his sister.

"You're _not_." She pressed on, "That's why I'm here."

"What are you doing _here_?" He said confusedly, realizing just that instant why his sister was in Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore offered me a job." She admitted, thanking Dumbledore for a good alibi. She was not really good at lying and the old man knew it.

Draco eyed her suspiciously but she stared back at him with a deadpanned expression. Her brother looked away, not liking the way she looked at him.

"What job?" he asked, wracking his brain for any vacant teaching jobs at Hogwarts. The only thing he could come up was the Muggle Studies position. And he was sure as hell his sister wasn't stupid to get _that_ job.

"An assistant for Uncle Sev." She said smugly, her expression teasing. Draco smiled at her, a rare occurrence, totally missing his mad sister.

"Such honor I'm sure."

"Why of course. I'll be assisting Wizarding world's most famous virgin." Bella joked, totally catching her brother off guard.

Draco Malfoy cracked up, his laughter resounding at the empty hallway. It had been so long since he laughed like that, his pale cheeks reddened at the slight lack of oxygen, his pearly whites being displayed.

"Mother would get a heart attack from that mouth of yours." He smirked after regaining his breath.

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her." She winked and bumped her fist at her brother's toned shoulders.

Their mood gradually flattened, being reminded of their mother's state at the moment. Both looked at each other, robbed of innocence at an early age because of their parent's connections with the Dark Lord.

"Do you, know…?" Draco let out silently, not trusting himself if he continued his question.

"Yeah.." replied his sister with a shaky breath. "Wrote me a letter actually. Told me to get as far away as I can. And how you're stupid initiation was near."

Draco gave his sister a worried glance when heard of the bitterness in her voice.

"Of course. Makes sense now." Draco muttered, staring at his sister in wonder for disobeying their mother, again.

"Also heard about the.. uh task." His sister mumbled silently in case other students were around.

"Oh."

"yeah."

The two just stared at each other for a long time. They were conversing a silent battle, wondering what the bloody hell were they going to do but knowing that no matter what will happen, as long as they're together, they could make through it. Even if it's the Dark Lord that after them.

"What am I gonna do, Bella?" He asked, resembling the little boy asking for her help when he's about to get in trouble.

And every time he asked that, she always replied with a, "What are _we_ gonna do?"

Draco felt relieved, remembering the words his sister always told him when all seemed to go nasty. Those words were just his lifesaver.

He grabbed his sister's hand and wrapped it around his arm as they strolled leisurely around the castle grounds. Bella, being toured for the first time in her Brother's school, looked around in awe at the vast forest and land surrounding Hogwarts.

"So, how's life in the past two years?" Draco asked, his tone casual and his eyes set in curiosity.

"Fine." Bella whispered, not really sure how to explain what her life was in Forks.

"You said that already." Draco answered accusingly, stopping his sister from walking. The two ended up near the lake.

Bella took a deep breath, not sure where to begin. She then faced her brother, grey on grey.

"When I left, I just travelled. You could call it sightseeing." She smiled, recalling her numerous visits around the world. "For a year I did that."

Draco nodded, not really surprised by his sister. He had once remembered her sister telling him about her fascination to different cultures. That's why she didn't study at Hogwarts.

"Then?" Draco pressed on, noticing his sister hesitance.

"I decided to go back to the States. Went from home to home, obliviating the Muggles living in every home I stayed im." She recalled, feeling like the memory was a hundred years ago.

"And then I came across this woman. She's a squib." Bella looked pointedly at her brother, "Very nice and fun lady. She has a daughter, coincidentally named Bella," His sister laughed, shaking her head "But she died at the age of sixteen, so I took the opportunity to disguise myself just like her daughter."

"She was ecstatic, the woman, when I put a disillusionment charm on me. And so I posed as her daughter, and the woman treated me like her own. Months passed the woman told me about a boyfriend and I supported her, feeling happy that she's moved on from her broken marriage."

Draco listened intently, curious about his sister's life on her own. He was afraid for her when their parents told her to hide; he thought his sister might be smart on the books but not street wise. She was, after all, the clumsiest person he knows, making her fragile in his mind.

"With her happy, I decided to go to her ex-husband's home town. He doesn't know about his daughter's death, which Renee' insist on keeping it a secret. When I got there, I tweaked a little with his memory and everything was set. I became Isabella Marie Swan."

And so the older Malfoy sibling told every single detail about her adventures in the dreary town of Forks. She told him of the Vampire family she'd come to love and of course the Love of her life. Edward. At every sentenced she uttered regarding her favorite creatures, Draco's eyes widened and his skin had gone red from anger.

He thought his sister was going mad. He could not grasp the concept of his sister ever falling in love with a bloodsucking immortal. She hates blood for merlin's sake, he thought.

"But then just after the incident on my birthday, He left me. They left me." Bella whispered, bowing her head to cover her pained expression from her brother.

Draco's face softened, he might not know what being in love feels like but he certainly knew the feeling of loss and abandonment.

With not a thing to do about his sister's emotional instability, he just snaked his arm around her shoulders and let her cry against his chest, not caring if his shirt got snot all over. It was his sister, after all.

After the heaving and sniffling ended, Draco opted for a lighter mood.

"You know, I haven't pegged you as a hopeless romantic."

Bella chuckled "Me too."

"Maybe it was those ruddy muggle books you're reading." He teased, poking his sister at the side.

Bella moved away from his brother and glared playfully before poking her tongue at his direction. Only a few seconds had past and they both busted into laughs, finding humor at their immaturity.

* * *

"Bloody hell. I don't think I could sleep at night after this day." complained a very irritable Ron Weasley.

The period with Slughorn was just pure torment. The potion they were working on was the most difficult by far and he was nervous. And everyone knows what'll happen if Ron Weasley was nervous.

His two bestfriends were quite good in the blasted subject and he was afraid he might get labeled as the stupid one of the three if he failed. Although he had his suspicions, he kept his determined expression.

Ever since the Daily Prophet dubbed Harry being the Chosen One and Hermione being the Brightest witch of their age, Ron was feeling like a background. And this year, he was determined to get his own name by his own achievements. Although he liked being called Harry Potter's bestfriend, he doesn't want to be known just that.

With all the stress going on in his life, the main reason he's in a nervous mess was the Quidditch match against Slytherins. He was in a foul mood all week because of the upcoming match; add the fact that his sister and a certain Bookworm got a lot of snog action than him really got him riled up.

"Bloody Slytherins." He grumbled as he passed by a group of Slytherin girls whispering and giggling. He bet they were talking about that Isabella Malfoy and was now spreading the news throughout Hogwarts.

Learning that Bella was his distant cousin was a total shock to his system. When he first caught site of her, he was jumping for joy inside his head. He thought that he got the perfect opportunity to get a girl who doesn't know anything about him and by the looks of it comes from a foreign country.

Then the blasted girl just has to announce she's his bloody cousin and a Malfoy at that. A Malfoy! Merlin, the world must be in taters if there's two Malfoy evil spawns.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was hurt and confused. Ron was giving her a cold shoulder and she bloody doesn't know what she did that made him act like that. Harry might know but she didn't dare ask, not wanting the row to get any bigger than usual.

And then came Isabella Malfoy.

The moment the Malfoys left the room, the whole class was buzzing. The three Slytherins were whispering excitedly. Blaise Zabini was in a frenzy, smirking to himself and looking excited than ever; Theodore Nott looked in a daze, looking like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Weird Slytherins." Hermione muttered to herself.

She's just a girl for merlin's sake!

But in all fairness, Isabella seemed kind and humble unlike her git of a brother, thought Hermione. If they weren't so goddamn carbon copies of each other, she would never believe that she's a Malfoy. Ever.

But for Harry Potter, the world seems spiraling down. His godfather was killed by a loony woman and now, for some bizarre reason, Malfoy was able to clone himself. A kind, beautiful and humble version of himself. It must be the Dark Mark doing its voodoo. Harry thought bitterly.

The moment she said she's a Malfoy, his sensors were tingling. Every fiber in his body bloody filled with suspicion. Could this girl be the sender of the necklace on the attack on Katie Bell last week? Was she involved in any of Draco's antics?

'Of course she's involved, you idiot!' Harry shouted at himself. The girl was, after all, a Malfoy.

After that shocking revelation the Malfoys did earlier in the class, every single student in Potions was vibrating to retell to every student, staff, elf, ghost about the return of Isabella Malfoy to Wizarding London.

To most Slytherins, it was a controversy that the first born of a Malfoy is a girl. And then far more controversial when the said girl declined a Hogwarts invitation and pinned for another school in America. Everyone knew her name, Isabella Malfoy, but no one seemed to have a sight of her. Only close relatives and friends caught sight of her from time to time; and those times were very rare.

When the class ended, Horace Slughorn dismissed the students who more than willingly ran out of the classroom spreading the wildfire.

"She's here! Isabella Bloody Malfoy!" screamed Daphne Greengrass to her friend, Pansy Parkinson.

"_What?_" said Pansy, shock written all over her. "I thought she's traveling?"

"Well she's back. And she got all over Slughorn's face like she owned him." Exaggerated Daphne.

"Really?" her friend asked, looking very impressed.

While the two girls were squealing and giggling, the group of Hufflepuff passing by caught the conversation and looked at each other.

"Malfoy?"

"His sister?"

"Who?"

And so, the wildfire spread.

* * *

**At the Slytherin Table during dinner**

"You didn't tell me your sister would be back!" exclaimed a very excited Blaise Zabini. He sat down beside the Slytherin Prince, who was now glowing.

"I didn't know either. This is much a surprise to me as it is to you." Said Draco.

"Surprised?" the Italian hunk gasped, appalled. "I'm not surprised. I'm astounded, flabbergasted, amazed, taken aback, stunned, shocked-"

"You do know they all mean the same right?" Draco sneered.

"Whatever. I'm just glad she's here, new meat if you know what I mean." Blaise wiggled jokingly.

Draco stopped himself from eating and looked at his best friend intently. He grabbed his bestfriend's shirt, making him yelp in surprise.

"Don't ever talk about my sister that way." Growled Draco Malfoy. "She is not one of your conquests. Hit on her, and I'll be the one hitting you."

"Woah mate. I didn't know you played for the other team."

"Zabini!"

"Alright, alright!" Blaise held up his hands.

Draco calmed down and continued eating his dinner like nothing happened. He smiled to himself, his mood lifted since he stepped on the train, more than glad for his sister's arrival.

"Protective git." Mummbled one Blaise Zabini as he scooted away from the smirking blonde.

**Then at the Gryffindor Table**

"Malfoy has a bloody sister!" exclaimed a very red Ron Weasley.

"I heard she's our cousin." Added Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah. And an enemy." Glared Ron. His sister quirked an eyebrow at him.

"She's not an enemy Ronald!" chastised Hermione Granger, who was seated next to the red headed girl. "She was kind to us before. And she's not like Malfoy. You've been drooling at her before you even knew her last name. " Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron turned red but instead of retorting, he ignored his friend.

"She could be a spy for Voldemort." Whispered Ron but it seems like a shout because most of the people near their group heard him. Hermione hit him in the head.

"She is not. Stop it. We should not judge someone just because of their Name." defended Hermione, who looked at her friends sternly especially at her two best friends. She for one believed that Isabella Malfoy is anything but. She doesn't seem prejudiced or snotty like the rest of the Malfoys.

As the group of Gryffindors discussed and argued whether Isabella Malfoy is a Death eater or not, Harry Potter ate quietly. He didn't know what to think of Draco Malfoy's sister. From his opinion, Ron could be right. She could be a spy or an assassin. But the girl seems nice; she didn't show any sign of discomfort towards them when they talked to her. He even seemed to have a little crush towards the girl. But he kept that to himself and searched the blonde girl at the Head's table.

"Is Snape laughin'?"Exclaimed Seamus Finnegan, alerting the attention of almost half of the Gryffidors on their table.

There at the Head's table, seated at the far left end of the table sat a laughing Severus Snape, who was talking animatedly to Isabella Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron Weasley's mouth hanged open, as well as the rest of the students inside the Great Hall.

Their eyes must be playing tricks on them. They could not believe that there would be a time when Severus Snape, ultimate terror to all students, would smile, much less laugh! The world must be ending.

While all of Great Hall gaped and whispered, Dumbledore on the other hand was smiling merrily to himself. He got a strong feeling that summoning Isabella Malfoy to Hogwarts would teach everyone a lesson, a valuable one at that before he passes away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Hope you'll like the little HG/DM part. oh and please review. it would be reeeeeeeeeeeallly great. Thanks guys! :** Btw, I don't own any of this. haha. -_-"**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, everyone was buzzing in excitement. All of Hogwarts were already awake at 7am, hoping to catch a glimpse of the rumored sister of the Slytherin Prince.

And there she was, eating her breakfast calmly beside Professor Snape. They were conversing lightly, stopping every once in a while to smile or make faces. Yes, you heard it right.

Severus Snape was smiling.

The sight was like nothing the students had ever witnessed. They could not, in their right mind, believe Snape was in a mood other than gloomy.

The teachers were also in shock, except of course the Headmaster, who was eating his moon pies happily. Their colleague was happy. In the past few weeks since term started, they seem to notice the man being sad rather than indifferent. His mood seems contagious at that time so they avoided him as much as possible but seeing him now, his aura was drawing everyone near.

Severus Snape was glowing.

"Are you sure she's not some kind of creature? A veela maybe?" asked Dean Thomas at no one in particular at his group of friends in their Gryffindor table.

"A veela maybe." Muttered Neville, who was staring at the two with wonder.

"If Snape is happy, does that mean he's much more fun when teaching?" asked Lavender Brown.

"I don't know but I sure hell hope so." Muttered Parvati.

"She _isn't_ a Veela." Ron Weasley told his friends, who looked at him oddly. "She's a spy. She cannot be trusted." He growled bitterly.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh bug off, Ron." Grumbled an annoyed Ginny Weasley. "Even if she isn't our cousin, you couldn't even have a chance with her."

The group sniggered while the older Weasley reddened. He glared at his sister who just ate her pancakes innocently.

Hermione Granger watched her embarrassed best friend carefully. She knew Ron has got a crush on Bella the moment they saw her in the hallway but does he really want to go out with her? She is a Malfoy right? Hermione looked at the girl again in the Head Table. Her hair glistened when the sun touched it and her skin looked soft and uncalloused. Right?

Having lost her appetite, she excused herself at her friends silently and they waved at her as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!"

"Yeah?" Hermione turned at the sound of her name. Cormac Mclaggen, a seventh year who tried out as a Keeper, came bounding towards her. He smiled pompously when she stopped.

"Let me take you out this weekend." He said arrogantly. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I can't. I've got things to do. And there's a Quidditch match this weekend." Hermione smiled politely.

"How 'bout at the after party then." He winked at her. Bloody winked at her and just walked away. Hermione eyed him with a disgusted look on her face and continued walking away. Boys.

Still muttering to herself, Hermione bumped into someone. Arms automatically wound around her and she grabbed the person's forearms for support. She felt the ripped muscles under the thin uniform and got a feeling that got her hot and bothered. Feeling embarrassed, she bowed her head and muttered a 'Sorry'.

"Gee, Granger. If you act like that all the time, we wouldn't have any problem at all." Her eyes flashed when she heard the familiar drawl. She could almost feel his smirk before she could see it.

Hermione looked up and glared at the blonde. "If I knew that was you, I wouldn't even have said it."

"Too bad." He feigned disappointment, letting go of the bookworm instantly making her stumble backwards. Hermione squealed in surprise but got her balance.

"You prat! Why couldn't you just let go of me gently like any normal person would!?"

"And risk getting your germs all over me?" Draco said. "No thanks."

"Like my germs would like to be all over you."

"Trust me. They would." Draco smirked. Hermione gave him a disgusted expression and side stepped Draco to leave.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy."

"Like you could." He taunted, turning around to face the girl. Hermione turned around so fast she thought she was going to get a whiplash.

"Excuse me?" She seethed.

"Oh don't play dumb, Granger." Draco stepped closer to her, only a few inches separating him from her. "Every girl desires to be with me. So I understand if your little muddy heart holds a space for me."

"I don't do such thing!"

"Don't lie. You know you want me, Mudblood." He smirked arrogantly.

"Don't you think you should get new material for your insults, Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms, looking smug. "Because seriously, I've heard it all and I'm seriously getting bored with your Mudblood jokes."

"Why you little-"

"Save it. It's not like I haven't heard it." Hermione smirked, feeling triumphant at riling her old nemesis. She felt good at the sight of his angry face, it makes all her pent up stress and anger towards Ron go away. She should consider making Malfoy her stress ball if that's possible. A good punching bag was also preferable.

Overcome by his anger, Draco unconsciously stepped closer to Hermione, so close that their chests were almost touching.

"You better watch that mouth of yours." His eyes gleamed with some deep emotion that Hermione's initial reaction was to run away, but her stubborn Gryffindor courage stopped her.

Draco smirked at her glaring eyes, then slowly his eyes traveled down to her lips. Hermione felt her stomach drop to the floor and her heart thudding away. His eyes on her made her blush crept on her face. She bowed her head, instantly cutting off Draco's view of her warm brown eyes and cleared her throat and that got him snap out of his intense gaze.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

They shuffled away from each other awkwardly and once there's a considerable amount of space between them, they regarded one another with a nod and walked away, their spines straighter than ever and their minds full of forbidden thoughts.

* * *

'Bloody Granger and her filthy disgusting... beautiful warm lovely-' Draco Malfoy stopped his train of thought. 'What the Bloody hell is wrong with you?!' He chastised himself as he walked towards the Great Hall.

'That's bloody Mudblood Granger you're talking about!' he growled to himself mentally. 'There is nothing beautiful or lovely about her!'

While he was busy bashing his dashing imaginary self in the head, he did not notice the crowd near the entrance until he heard his sister's name being called by several voices.

What the hell?

Those were the first three words that Draco Malfoy thought when he saw a group of low lives surrounding his sister. They were smiling at her being all charming and flirty. She was smiling politely but he could see that pained expression on her face, like she would rather be swimming with the giant squid than be with these boys. Draco felt his temper rise and his fists clenching as he walked with purpose towards the unsuspecting group. Bella, looking around for help, caught sight of her brother and was relieved when he was already on his way to her aid.

"Hey faggots." Draco greeted tensely. The group stopped their admiration and casted angry glances away from his sister. When they saw who said it, they looked at the blonde boy with a worried expression.

"I'll count to three and if you're still here I'll bloody blast your heads off." He said menacingly, twirling his wand with his right hand.

"I better run if I were you." Bella muttered darkly behind the group.

Before Draco could start counting, the group was gone, leaving nothing but dust. Draco walked to his sister and smirked.

"Is that _The_ Draco Malfoy everyone kept whispering about?" Bella asked amusedly.

"Just a glimpse, yeah." Draco shrugged earning a laugh from his sister.

"How cute."

"Cute?" Draco frowned, his voice getting high a tad bit. "I am anything but cute! I'm...I'm the bloody Slytherin Prince!"

"Of course. How could I forget?" Bella said sarcastically.

"You better not! I'll be the one protecting you within these halls so don't call me cute."

"In my eyes, you're always my cute little baby brother."

"Then I suggest you remove your eyes. You'll probably still live without them."

"Are you sassing your big sister?"

Draco looked at her incredulously. "Don't play that big sister card! You're always doing that."

"In all actually, my dearest brother, I am your big sister." Bella pinched her brother's cheek and then dragged him towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room.

While the two were bickering, they didn't know that Harry and Ron were listening in.

"This is ridiculous mate. They don't seem like Death Eaters to me. They're like Ginny and me, only blonder." Ron complained as they briskly walked the path towards DADA, shadowing the Blonde duo.

"I don't think so. There's a reason Bella Malfoy is here. And we're going to find out." Said harry with conviction. His bestfriend looked at him like all rational thoughts ran out of his head but ignored his look.

"I asked Dumbledore last night about her. He didn't say much but he said she has a purpose to fulfill." Said Harry.

"What purpose?" Ron looked at him with a confused expression.

"I don't know but I bet all my galleons that it's a task from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ron looked at his friend with doubt. 'Not this again' he thought. Every time Harry voices his thoughts about Malfoy being a death eater, all Ron could do was shut his mouth and silently plea to the gods that his friend would stop his accusations. He hates Malfoy but he wasn't really a fool to take Malfoy as someone who had the guts to become a Death Eater. Not even in another lifetime.

But now, accusing Bella Malfoy of being a Death eater is just border line mad. He might not know her for that long but he clearly could see she's not Death Eater material.

"Look Mate, how 'bout we talk about that later? We're bloody late." Ron reminded his friend instead of acknowledging Harry's previous statement. "Snape's gona' skin us if we don't hurry."

With a grimance, the two ran as fast as their human feet could towards their DADA classroom. When they got there, Snape was already introducing Isabella to the class.

"-my assistant for the duration of this school year and I expect utmost respect will be given to her as she is very much a professor than the rest of the teaching staff." Snape's eyes narrowed when the two trudged their way to their seats. "If also there is a need, she is very much capable of deducting points from students who're too _cool_ or lazy to attend this subject on time."

Despite Snape's threat, Bella smiled warmly at the class. Girls were eyeing her with utmost envy and slight admiration while boys gawked and lusted over her. But of course, the girl in topic was not conscious to the effect she had on the young witches and wizards.

"Now." Snape hissed. "After practicing for weeks on Nonverbal spells, today we will be having a practical exam."

The class groaned in unison while their professor gleamed.

"I'm not ready. I-I'll probably fail… Oh merlin. I'll fail." Muttered Neville just a few seats away from Harry.

"This is stupid." Complained Ron beside Lavender Brown, who despite the class's gloomy atmosphere was beaming and looking at Ron dreamily.

"He wants us to fail, that's bloody what." Hissed Seamus beside Harry. "Slimy git."

"Why don't you guys just stop complaining and start practicing?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Snape just gave us 10 minutes to practice."

With that said, the class practiced as best as they could. Fortunately for Harry and Hermione, they got their non verbal spells ready and going from spending time together practicing. Ron, however was struggling but he managed to conjure a proper shield charm after a few minutes of focus. Unfortunately for Neville, he was still at lost. His face was almost the color of puce from preventing himself to utter the spell.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Bella stopped the boy's efforts and stepped beside him. "If you keep doing that, the spell might come out of your backside, if you know what I mean."

Neville's cheek turned a tinged of pink when a few nearby Slytherins sniggered at her statement. Bella smiled at him and nodded at him to try again. When nothing happened, Bella got hold of his dominant hand.

"You need to relax. Take a deep breath and clear your mind." Neville did what he was told and let out a shaky breath despite his thudding heart.

"Alright, now. Tell your wand what to do." The boy looked at the girl confusedly.

"Pardon? Did you just say 'tell'?" He asked. Bella smiled patiently.

"Yes. When you cast a spell verbally, the tone of your voice commands your wand. But in nonverbal, you must coax your wand. You should do it more by instinct. You don't have to think, you just do. And by that, your wand listens to you. Connects with you." Bella explained as the boy looked at her dazedly.

"Brilliant." He muttered, staring at her.

"Again."

"huh?"

"The spell. Try it again." Bella motioned at his wand and that snapped him out of his hypnotized state and casted a spell without even bothering to look at his wand. When Bella beamed and clapped him on the back, did Neville turned his head to his wand, expecting nothing but air but his was in for a surprise.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers. In front of Neville was not the Protego charm they were all expecting but a Patronus. Neville's patronus to be exact.

"See. I knew you could do it." Bella beamed. She patted Neville on the back and moved to help another student from across the room. The nearby Gryffindors stared at her back.

"I… What just happen'?" let out Hermione.

"She's bloody awesome that's what!" Neville smiled.

As the group of Gryffindors marvel at Bella's unexpected help, Draco Malfoy was watching them with disgust. It's not really a shock why his sister was doing the Gryffindors favors. If he knew her well, and he did, she's doing it to give a good impression at them lot. Never forget, every Malfoy has a motive.

"Fancying Longbottom now, eh?" Draco said, approaching his sister.

"Who?"

"Longbottom." He jutted his head at Neville's direction. "Seriously Bella, I'd much prefer the vampire."

Bella gave him a pained expression but she covered it with poker expression before anyone in the room noticed it. Unfortunately for her, Draco saw it. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"You're looking at me funny." Bella frowned.

"Am i?" He crossed his arms against his chest and shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be practicing or something?" Bella asked, irritated at her brother's prodding looks.

"I don't need practice." Draco answered arrogantly.

"Git."

"You know you love me." Her irritable brother smirked.

"Unfortunately."

Draco pinched his sister at the side, earning a yell. "Hey!" She slapped Draco on the arm lightly as she nudged him away playfully. While the two were talking, Harry and Ron were watching them.

"D'you reckon they're talking about their plans?" Harry asked Ron. The red head looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Harry. They're plotting their evil plans at this very moment inside a classroom half full of Dumbledore's Army." Ron answered sarcastically. "Seriously mate. Get a grip."

"I swear those two're up to something. I just know it." Harry hissed at his friend. Ron looked at him doubtly and left, thinking of just practicing a few more spells instead of arguing with his bestfriend.

"Hey, you." Hermione said once she saw Ron left Harry's side. "What was that all about?"

"Ron's just in a foul mood." Answered Harry casually.

"Yeah, I figured." Mummbled Hermione. "He's been treating me coldly lately. I don't even know what I did wrong." Harry looked at his friend apologetically.

"You know Ron. It's just nerves. The match is tomorrow and it's making him a nervous wreck." Harry nudged her comfortably and smiled. Hermione smiled back gratefully and patted his hand.

A few minutes of practicing desperately to perfect their spells that Snape entered the room. The students stopped at what they're doing and gathered.

"You'll be in pairs and Isabella and I will grade you accordingly. Now, find your partners and give space to the first five pairs." The students followed obediently and grabbed their partners during their practices. Ron grabbed Harry quickly, giving Hermione no choice but to be paired with Dean Thomas. Harry gave his friend an apologetic look.

When the students got their partners, Bella randomly picked five pairs. She pointed to Neville, who was partnered with Seamus Finnigian, to Harry, to Hermione, to Pansy Parkinson who was partnered with Daphne Greengrass, and lastly to Draco who dragged Blaise Zabini from flirting with Parvati Patil.

"Line up and face your partners." Bella instructed and the students did so. "First to disarm his or her opponent will receive a deserving grade. Now," Bella looked at the students' anxious expression.

"On a count of three… One… Two… Three!"

The students fired their spells left and right and Bella and Snape observed silently. The first to disarm her opponent was Hermione, naturally. She beamed when Bella motioned for her to go and picked another pair from the sides.

"That Granger is quite exceptional, don't you agree Uncle?" Asked Bella to her gloomy godfather.

"Yes, quite." He answered, his tone clipped. His attention was elsewhere even though he agreed at whatever Bella was saying. Bella looked at him confusedly then trailed his line of sight; it landed on Draco, who was fending off Blaise Zabini's attacks with casual ease.

"He's better now, hasn't he?" Observed Bella, dismissing Harry and Ron when Harry disarmed his friend.

"They've been… teaching him some tricks."

Bella snorted. "You make it sound like he is a pet or some sort."

Snape regarded his favorite goddaughter for a second then said carefully "It is for his own good… Protects him, makes him rely on himself than others." Bella nodded understandingly. The man has a point, she wouldn't want her brother to be defenseless when a battle breaks. He had been way too dependent on their parents during their younger years and knowing now that Draco's all grown up made her heart swell with pride.

With an ease like no other, Draco disarm his opponent like he was getting tired of fooling around. With a sound of approval from Snape, the two Slytherins were dismissed. Draco casted his uncle a look that wasn't go unnoticed by his sister.

The class went on with their practicals; some failing, others exceptionally skilled. When class ended, Bella helped her Godfather cleaning up the desks and the chairs. They both have a free period after that so they decided to have tea in Snape's office.

"Uncle, Can I ask you a question?" Bella looked at her uncle nervously. She put down her cup of tea to the side table, worried that she might spill its contents to herself.

"You're already asking one, child." Snape answered coolly to which the young witch rolled her eyes.

"It's about Dumbledore's request…"

Snape gave her a blank expression and nodded at her to continue. He was never really shocked at where their conversation was going; he thought this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What will happen? To my family, I mean." The expression and tone the witch wore made Severus Snape's dull heart cry. He, of all people, knows how important family was to Bella.

"I presume they'll be under the protection of the Order. Your mother and brother, I mean. But your father…" Bella looked devastated than ever, feeling helpless.

"Would they give him mercy?" She asked, her throat closing from the emotions.

"I hope." The wizard answered, not wanting to promise her anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, that's all." The witch said. "This isn't part of my plan. I wasn't supposed to be here. If it weren't for Dumbledore, Draco and I might be in some far away continent by now."

The man cracked a small smile, knowing his goddaughter wasn't joking at all. "It is alright, this wasn't part of my plan and yet I'm still here. Bound by promise."

The two let out a defeated sigh, they might have had a million plans laid out in their heads but at the very end all they could do was trust Dumbledore. The man, after all, wasn't feared by the Dark lord for nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Since chapter 3 was just a passing chapter, i posted chapter 4 next just so you guys wouldn't riot against me or whatever. haha Again, i don't own anything. **

** ! ! !**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At dinner time, almost all of the students of Hogwarts were able to at least say hi or catch a glimpse of Isabella Malfoy. It quite irritated the witch that she almost resorted to jinxing the annoying students so that they could leave her alone. _'Like a shiny new toy'_, she thought darkly. _'You'd reckon they haven't seen a normal person.'_

And by dinner time, she was already suffering from a migraine because of the countless girls asking her what it felt like to be a Malfoy. And by that, she was ready to get up from her seat as soon as Dumbledore, a rare occasion that he's present, announced dinner. She bolted right out of her seat at the Head table earning her a raised eyebrow from her Uncle. She smiled apologetically and escaped the Great Hall. Once out of the prodding eyes, she let out a sigh of relief and leaned on a nearby wall.

"Thank Merlin." She said out loud to no one.

Her head was aching and she was tired as hell so she decided to claim her bed at an early hour. She stepped out from the shadows and decided to trudge up the Astronomy Tower for a quick moment of self inflicted pain, missing Edward. She fought so hard today not to think of him at every opportunity, and now that she was all alone, she was almost suffering from an Unforgivable because of the ache that her former lover left; her broken unmended heart.

On her way to her hidden quarters, she caught movement at a nearby suit of armor. Her room was situated at the seventh floor so it was rare to come across any student at this hour since everyone was at the Great Hall eating dinner. Silently, she reached for her wand tucked into her boots so fast that her attacker was caught off guard and bumped into the armor, making a loud clanging noise.

"What are you doing here?" she said, retracting her wand.

"Just wandering around." Harry answered, his cheeks tinted slightly for being caught.

"You're not supposed to wander around. You should be at the Great Hall." Bella looked at him sternly. His subtle movement of hands caught her attention.

"What's that you holding, Harry?" She questioned. The boy looked at her intensely as he hurriedly tucked a sort of glittery dark material into his bag.

"I don't trust you."

The statement shocked the blonde girl. Of course she understood where this was coming; she did her research after all. She knew about her brother and Harry's rivalry and the fact that Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather was killed by her very own batty aunt.

"I understand. I don't mean to pry, sorry." Bella answered solemnly as she bowed her head a little.

The boy who lived looked at her incredulously and then shook his head. He thought she was going to shout at him and jinx his sorry behind to the Great Lake for disrespecting a professor. He thought of every violent reaction from the Malfoy, anything but that.

"No. S-sorry. I didn't mean-" he stuttered, feeling guilty at his tactlessness.

"Of course you mean it." Bella smiled. "You don't know me at all! For all you know, I could be a werewolf or something." The reference made Bella cringed, remembering a certain someone.

"One of my father's best friends is a werewolf." Harry defended.

"Of course." Bella smirked. "Heard all about that. I quite remembered that since it was the time my brother taunted that hippogriff."

"You knew about that?" Harry looked at her, surprised.

"Who wouldn't? It was practically in the Daily Prophet and my brother wouldn't shut up about it during the holidays." She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't believe him being attacked?"

"Are you calling me dumb?"Bella looked at him teasingly as the boy's cheeks turned pink in the hazy light the torches were giving. "No, I didn't. He was snogging the press and the attention, obviously he's lying his ass out."

Harry, shocked at her use of a vulgar word, smirked at her. "You got that right."

Bella smiled at him and motioned for him to follow. They walked a few paces to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, the one opposite the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Bella tapped her wand to the tapestry twice and it morphed into a door.

Harry's eyes widened and amazingly, it didn't fall out. He followed the Malfoy inside and awkwardly looked around the room. How come this room didn't show up in his map?

"Please take a sit." Bella said. "Tea?"

Harry shook his head no and sat on a very comfortable light green chair. The room was big, almost as big as Dumbledore's office but not as extravagant. It was decorated with light blue and green wallpaper and the furniture were painted a soft cream color and touches of gold that made the whole room seem bright.

Bella sat opposite Harry, a cup of something in her hands. She looked at him expectantly after taking a few sips. Harry looked at her nervously, feeling like something dreadful was about to come despite the rooms comfy atmosphere.

"So, How are you Harry?" She asked casually.

"Fine, Professor."

Bella waved her hand it him, "enough with the professor. I'm only a year older than you lot."

"How is that possible?" Harry looked at her confusedly.

"Graduated two years early." Bella answered.

"Is that even allowed in Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't study here." Bella smiled. "I studied in America. But I don't think Professor Dumbledore allows early graduates."

Harry looked at her stupidly. _Of course._ That's why he hadn't heard of her before. He groaned inwardly at his stupidity.

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You weren't the worst. Some of my relatives thought I was dead." The confession made harry feel sorry for her, death eater or not. But then again, her family is a Slytherin factory so they wouldn't care much about her.

"Why would they thought that?" Harry said.

"Two years ago I left because of the Dark Lord rising. I panicked, because I wasn't as prejudiced as I used to be and so I ran. My parents and brother were devastated but they let me go. They were the only ones who last saw me. And Professor Snape."

Harry watched her reliving her memory, just staring into the flames. The pain in her eyes were reflecting back to his.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes. He is my godfather. Draco's too." Harry's eyes widened at the revelation. He knew it! Snape was also involved in this. Somehow.

"Then two years later, here I am. Trying my best not to be a coward anymore and help my family from the Dark Lord." Her eyes held so much emotion despite its icy color that Harry thought the grey orbs will melt. Bella smiled at him halfheartedly, and in her face, Harry saw years of pain and hardship. There's loss and heartbreak too, making him look away. He doesn't want to be reminded of his losses right now.

"But why Hogwarts?" Harry asked again, his curiosity still burning.

"Dumbledore, of course. And also to keep an eye on Draco." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure he'll do something stupid eventually."

Harry smirked at her. He was starting to like her even though she's a Malfoy. He could relate to her at some level and for that, he respect her. She's not fooled easily and he liked that.

"So." Bella looked at her watch and stood up. "I think it's best I let you head to your tower. It's way past your bedtime." Bella grinned at him as he bowed his head shyly.

"Right." He said, following her to the door. "Thank you for your time."

"No prob. Come by whenever you want." Bella smiled one last time and watched him go. When she was sure he was gone, Bella closed the door with a smile on her face.

But before she could, movement caught her eyes. Opposite her door, the blank wall was moving. Her eyes widened as a huge double door appeared. And out came her brother.

His face was stoic and his body tense. He looked around for any sign of life and Bella held her breath and sank further in the tapestry that conceals her door. When he thought the coast was clear, he headed to the opposite direction Harry went to and was out of sight.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up with a stiff neck and an aching back. He was sleepless and he felt like his bed was made of rock instead of whatever soft material people use to make beds. He trudged around his dorm, robotically getting his day started.

He was quite frustrated last night. His plan to transport the Death Eaters into the castle was failing. The Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement was supposed to be easy as pumpkin pie but then the results he conducted with the apple was not successful. He pulled at his hair, getting the mannerism from his sister whenever she was frustrated or nervous.

"Flippin' hell." Moaned Blaise Zabini as he trudged into their shared bathroom. He scratched his stomach and gave out a lengthy yawn.

"Morning!" he greeted the blonde. Draco gave him a grunt and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Big day today, yeah?"Blaise said as he turned on the shower. "Ready to kick some Gryffindor asses?"

"What?" Draco said. What is this idiot blubbering about?

"Why, Quidditch! Don't tell me you forgot that today's the first quidditch match?" Blaise poked his head out from the shower to look at his best friend but he was already gone.

"Yep. Nice talking." He grumbled.

* * *

Draco was in a hurry. He was such an idiot for not realizing that today was the match. As much as he wanted to whip some poor Gryffindor asses, he's got better things to do. He put an announcement in the Common room about his replacement seeker, taking note about giving a reward after the match, and made his way to the 7th floor.

In all actually, he doesn't really give a murtlap's ass about playing quidditch anymore. He got a task to fulfill and a family to protect.

When he reached the blank wall, he paced three times and the door appeared. When he was about to reach the handle, someone called his name. His body tensed and slowly, he glared pitchforks to the person who dared call him.

Bella was leaning casually on a wall, her arms crossed against her chest and her smirk placed on her lips. Of course, who wouldn't have dared none other than his sister?

"Fancy seeing you here, brother."

"What do you want?" he snapped, not having the patience for his nosy sister.

"Don't get all snappy. Just wanted to know what my dear brother is doing." She pushed away from the wall and walked slowly towards him. "You know, I might be seeing things last night but I saw someone snooping around these halls. Sneaking way past curfew is just not acceptable, Draco. People might think… you're up to something."

Draco glared at her instead of showing his surprise at being caught so easily. He should really be more vigilant.

"Well?"

"Come on." Draco growled and yanked her wrist to drag her into the room. Behind him, Bella was smiling triumphantly.

"Don't gloat." He hissed at her.

"Not gloating." But of course, the girl still was.

The room was huge and was filled with mountains of different things. Draco maneuvered their way almost at the end of the room and stopped in front of a cabinet four times the size of the two of them combined.

"What is this?" Bella asked as she touched the carvings in scripted on the black wood.

"That is my plan."

"Yes, I'm sure that elaborates it entirely." His sister sneered.

"It will transport the Death eaters into the castle without alarming the wards Dumbledore put up." Draco explained smugly.

"I don't think portkeys are-"

"That's not a portkey. It's a Vanishing cabinet. The other one is in Borgin and Burkes where the death eaters will wait to be transported here after Dumbledore…falls."

Bella let out a deep breath and steadily faced her brother. She nodded at him after a few minutes, determination etched on her face.

"I'll help. I'll be the one transporting them here. And you do what needs to be done." She said seriously.

"But… _I can't_." Draco whispered, his head bowed. "This is the only plan I got."

"You have to." Bella pressed on. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I know. But I'm not a murderer!"

"For family." Bella said. "Our family is our duty. You of all people should know that, Draco."

Draco let out a shaky breath and nodded at his sister. "For family."

Bella patted him on the back and directed him back to where they came in. They walked slowly, taking the time to let their words and promises sink in. Both were determined, same motive but different goals.

On their way down, Bella bid him a pat on the back, saying something about researching something, and promised to see him later. Draco gave his sister a confused look but let her go.

He was on the first floor already when he spotted Hermione Granger walking silently towards the Great Hall. Draco smirked, despite his brooding mood earlier, and purposely bumped into her.

The girl yelped in surprise but thankfully didn't lose her balance. She looked up at him with confused eyes and when she realized it's him, she stepped a foot away and glared.

"Malfoy, You prat!"

"Oi. Granger, you don't have to throw yourself at me every time we see each other. I mean, I know I'm good looking and all.." Draco smiled smugly at her blazing face.

"If you haven't noticed, I was minding my own business! You were the one who bumped into me. Purposely if I might add." Hermione hissed. She hadn't even started her day and she already wanted to kill him.

" Don't flatter yourself, Mudblood." Draco scoffed.

"Well, then stop bumping into me! You're an eye sore as it is, I don't think I could really take you touching me."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll faint with just my expert touch."

"faint? From horror maybe!" Hermione growled.

"Please. It's much of a horror to me than it is for you, I can guarantee you that."

"Why don't you just drop dead, ferret!"

"With you here, gladly!"

"You insufferable scum!"

"Stuck up bookworm!"

By the end of their tirade, the two were glaring chainsaws at each other and were breathing heavily from anger. Even though they rile each other up, they were both thankful for the presence of one another, though both won't admit it out loud. It actually gave them the opportunity to lash out just for the heck of it.

Hermione, having done for the day, decided to storm off and head straight to the Great Hall. Draco on the other was confused. The row with Granger was just the thing he needed but he was feeling somewhat yearning for more. Of what? He doesn't really know.

Feeling hungry, Draco followed Granger's lead and headed for the Great Hall. The students were energetic and talking excitedly about the upcoming match; Slytherins were booing and insulting every Gryffindor passing by and Gryffindors being louder than usual.

Draco plopped down on his seat and ignored the curious stares of his fellow house. It was quite a shock for the blonde to back out from a match, especially one against Gryffindor. Breakfast passed by and before they know it, it was time for the match.

As the whole castle was busy watching the match, Draco grinned at the perfect opportunity and hastily trudged his way up at the Room of Requirement. He looked both ways, being cautious than ever and slipped inside the room. He let out a sigh of relief and walked the lengthy room with purpose.

"Right." He arranged his coal black blazer and reached for his wand.

He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw someone standing near the cabinet. His heart pounded against his chest, his head swimming with possibilities if he ever got caught. _I could get expelled._

Then his second thought was, _I'll just obliviate him. It's easy. Not risky._

With his mind made up, he turned with his wand ready and was greeted by a wand pointed on his chest. His body went rigid and he looked at his oppressor nervously.

"Told you I'll handle this." Bella muttered darkly.

"I'm not exactly keen on just handing you my assignment." Draco bit back.

"Yes, yes. Poor you and your ego." Bella said sarcastically.

"This is given to me! Not you!" Draco snarled. Bella looked at him, smirking.

"And what about killing Dumbledore? It's your task too."

"I'll get to that when I'm done with this one." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Procrastination won't get you anywhere. This isn't some game you play with your snotty friends, Draco!" Bella said aghastly, lowering her wand and pushing away from her brother.

"I know that! Our family's honor and life depends on my task. I'm taking this seriously am i?"

"No. You're not. You're just wasting time. And this isn't about mother's or father's life. It's about yours." Bella said coldly, staring at her brother with a blank face.

"What are you.."

"If you fail, the Dark Lord will kill you as punishment to our father's imprisonment."

The weight of her words punched Draco in the face. Well it felt like it anyway. Of course he wasn't a fool; he had his suspicions when the Dark Lord gave him this task. It was a big task after all. But with his Aunt Bella telling him he should be proud at being chosen wiped his suspicions. He was a fool to believe her.

"Is that why you're here?" He whispered. "to make sure I succeed?"

"Yes and No." Bella answered. She hated the fact that her brother was in this situation. No sixteen year old should be worrying for his life, he should be worrying about his dates or having a girlfriend. Not this. It's just unfair.

"Once I heard about the task of yours, I immediately went to our mansion. The Dark Lord was there and I begged him of helping you. He was fine with it and then I accepted Dumbledore's offer of being an assistant." Bella looked at her brother steadily.

"My job is to make sure you succeed in this task, but if you fail, I'll be the one finishing the job."

_"What?"_

"It's either that or mother being killed. I have no other choice." Bella said tiredly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to get angry with his sister. Bella looked away, remembering a certain vampire doing the same thing when frustrated.

"I thought you wouldn't need to know. I thought you got it all covered." Bella answered weakly. "Anyway ,you don't have to worry on this one," she nudged her head at the cabinet's direction. "I got it all covered."

"How?" Draco looked at her in awe.

"Just a little tweak here and there." Bella answered vaguely. She grabbed her brother's arm and led him out of the room.

"come on."

"Where are we going?"

"_I_ am going to get ready for Slughorn's dinner party. _You_ are going to support when the Slytherins lose. You're the captain you know. There's like a code or something."

"Hey! I want to come to Slughorn's dinner party!" Draco whined. "And it's not like my team needed my support." He grumbled.

Bella patted Draco's cheek sassily, "Appearances, brother. We must socialize. You of all people should know that."

With a wink and a wave, his sister was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**I finally updated. thank goodness. it has been so long but here it is now. i hope you'll enjoy this chapter though excuse if there's an typo. i didn't proof-read so please understand. oh and btw, please review on what you think? a little feedback might be helpful folks! be back in a few! **

**tata! xoxo**

**Ps: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

It was obvious who won, with Draco gone and another of his colleague stupidly being hit by a bludger during practice, the Gryffindors managed an easy win. Though everyone expected the outcome, the Slytherins were still moaning; everyone was also expecting it. Which made majority of the students in the castle to party hard.

When the match was over, students were cheering and laughing like they all won the lottery. Seeing the sour faces of the Slytherins being beaten once again by the Gryffindors was the highlight of their year.

And as instructed, Draco went and supported his team. When he meant support, meaning handing them a fat lot of galleons each. In spite their loss, the team grinned at the blonde and happily planned on sneaking out of the castle for some fire whiskey.

Draco bid them goodbye, not really feeling like getting shit faced with his colleagues. The team looked at him confusedly but he shrugged them off with his famous smirk, telling them about meeting someone.

Being the idiots that Draco thought they were, they believed him with a few catcalls and left. As he was leaving, he heard voices near the Gryffindor locker room. Looking around, he sneakily walked towards the voices and hid in the shadows.

"_See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"_ growled an angry Ron who stormed out of the locker room, missing Draco because of his hasty exit.

"_I never said you couldn't –Ron, you thought you've been given it too!"_

After a few heartbeats, Draco heard Harry muttered something and a distressed cry from his favorite mudblood to tease. He heard footsteps approaching so he hastily ran towards the Slytherin locker room to hide. He saw Granger passed by, head tilted down and fists tucked on her side. He followed her as she silently mutters to herself angrily.

He heard 'Idiot' and 'Ron' which he could not argue being thrown into one sentence. He trailed her as she trudged across grounds, walking passed the quidditch pitch, climbing up to the courtyard and out again towards the lake. All that time, Draco's eyes never left her. He didn't really know why he was following her, to see what she was up to maybe? He didn't know.

All he could think of was that to make sure she was okay. Whatever the argument with Weasley was, Draco was willing to bet his collection of American muggle designer shoes given by his sister that Weasley was the one at fault. He just always was.

It was cruel, really. Granger was obviously head over heels smitten by Weasley, for any wild reason he doesn't really know, and that idiot was brushing her off like dust.

'_Like you would.'_

He felt a tinge of guilt but then his mind told him Granger and him weren't friends so it was only appropriate he does that to her.

He watched as Hermione reached the edges of the lake near a bent tree. She plopped down on a not so comfortable looking rock and sighed heavily. Draco edged closer, deciding how to approach the fiery bookworm.

'_She'll jinx you before you could even open your mouth.'_

He shook the thought away, knowing full well the capabilities of what Granger could do to his jewels. He leaned casually on the bent tree and tried to look nonchalant.

"Shouldn't you be partying with your beloved Gryffindorks?" Draco cursed himself. That didn't come out right. _'You're supposed to console her, you bloody idiot!'_

Hermione stopped her sniffing and tensed at the being caught in her vulnerable state. She hastily wiped her tears and glared at Draco.

"Now's not the time, ferret!" Granger shouted.

"Perfect, actually." Draco answered with a smirk. He saw a murderous expression on Granger's face that made him scared for his life.

"Fuck. Off." The words would have sent Draco in a fit but hearing those derogatory from Granger's innocent lips was such a turn on.

"Ohhh. Careful there, Granger. That's a big word for an innocent one like you." Draco almost slapped himself. '_Stop being a git!' _His mind kept screaming at him.

Of course, in true Hermione Granger fashion, she blew up.

"Oh yes! I actually curse, Malfoy! I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am! I'm not as stuck up as everyone in this bloody _fucking_ castle think. I break rules and I got a good snog every once in awhile and a rump or two in the past! I'm not the sweet little plain school girl who prances around the school carrying bloody tons of books –which is fucking with my already fucked up posture!" Hermione heaved heavily after her rant, feeling free for the first time in a long while.

Draco, on the other, was staring at her in awe. He was seeing her other than a rival; he was actually looking at her like she was a girl. An actual girl, like he could be attracted to. He was now noticing the changes that occurred to her since seeing her in their first year.

Gone were the buck-tooth beaver teeth and the crazy untamed hair; it was replaced with milky straight teeth and long soft curly hair that traveled to her midsection. She was actually filled in all the right places, he could see the silhouette of her petite but toned body in the thin scrap of shirt she was wearing under her heavy weather jacket. He noticed she had also gotten taller, and a bit leggy.

"That felt good." Hermione said.

Draco got snapped out from his Granger induced state and smirked at her. Hermione, now realizing she admitted something vital to her worst enemy, wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die.

"That was informative."

"I swear Malfoy, if I ever hear a word about—"

"Save it. I wouldn't want to mess your prude-y reputation." Draco said sarcastically. "But really granger, you're not a virgin?"

Hermione, having the need to hit something, stood up from her rock and closed her distance from the blonde. She thumped him with her fists, shouting insults here and there.

"why you –bloody ferret! Good for nothing rat's ass!"

Draco, despite the insults and the pain (the girl really knew how to hit), laughed out loud. Ever since his sister came, he was more carefree than the past year. He was sometimes catching himself smiling which was totally odd.

Hermione, not expecting the reaction, stopped and stared. She had seen Draco Malfoy smirk, in pain, angry, murderously angry, stoic, cold, indifferent, snigger, disgusted, triumphant, cocky… but she had never, in her lifetime, seen him smile or laugh.

"What?" Draco smiled.

"You seem different." Hermione observed, pulling away.

"Yeah. So?" Draco questioned. Yeah, he was different. He'd grown right?

"Nothing. I've never actually seen you.." Hermione caught herself. She could not believe it. She was having a casual conversation with the one and only Draco Malfoy. What is wrong with her?

"Seen me what?" Draco said, sitting on the grass a feet from the rock where Hermione had returned.

"So carefree." Hermione mumbled. "Your sister was right."

"Of what, exactly?" Draco asked, looking at her irritatedly.

"About you!" Hermione motioned a hand towards him. "You've changed."

"Oh." Draco bowed his head down, even though it was quite dark, he was afraid Granger might see that he was blushing. 'Bloody hell would have to freeze if she ever saw me blush.'

"You two talk?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

"Just today at Slughorn's. She was quite funny and nice." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah." Draco smiled. _'That sounds like the old Bella.'_

"She wasn't associating with Slytherins though. Which was weird, considering you know.."

Draco noted the awkward look Granger gave him. "She wasn't really friendly to my house. She could easily see right through their bullshit, y'know?"

"Oh. And you couldn't?" Hermione wanted to kick herself in the head. '_Why did I just blurted that?!'_ She waited for the upcoming hissy fit from the blonde but nothing came. Instead he chuckled.

"yeah I guess."

"Did you just admit defeat?!" Hermione feigned surprise.

"Bugger off." Malfoy said playfully as Hermione giggled. "And here I was, wanting to console you and you're teasing me?"

Draco caught onto his words and his posture became rigid. He looked at her cautiously, measuring her reaction to his slip.

"You… heard?" Hermione said silently.

"Yeah."

"All of it?"

"No. Just the end and you stomping off." Draco answered silently. He was confused. Why was he suddenly being honest? To Granger, of all people.

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. She wondered what would happen to her and her friends if Malfoy knew about the thing that she and Harry pulled during the match and the try outs. She shivered at the ideas.

"You could do better, you know."

"What?" Hermione looked at him.

"Weasley." Draco said bitterly. "You're hurting and the idiot doesn't even know or care."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione stuttered.

"Don't hide it. The whole bloody school knows except your precious Weasley."

"Why do you even care?!" Hermione hissed.

"I don't." Draco snapped.

"Then why the bloody hell did you follow me?!" retorted Hermione.

"Because, Granger!"

"Because what?!"

"I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to because Potter back there was too daft to even comfort your bloody arse!" Both glared at each other, their breathing heavy from their emotions.

Draco was frustrated. He thought Granger would be thankful and would at least appreciate his efforts of wasting his time just so he could make sure she's okay. His time after all is galleons.

"Harry is not daft!" Hermione halfheartedly defended. Draco snorted and looked at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Okay. Maybe he is a little bit…" She mumbled defeatedly. "He just didn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly always the one in the middle of a row before."

"That's no bloody excuse." Draco said fiercely. "He's your friend isn't he? He should damn well act like one."

Hermione gave him a confused look, wondering where all this protectiveness was coming from. "The point is, it's not Harry's fault. Ron was being a complete git."

"No, Weasley _is_ a git." Draco corrected.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose... He just started ignoring me all of sudden and then giving me a cold shoulder. It's just frustrating really. I don't even know what I did wrong." The tone in her voice was so sad it made Draco roll his eyes.

"Shut up."

"What d'you say?"

"I said, shut up." Draco said. "You shouldn't be like this. You aren't pathetic Granger. You don't sulk about your problems; you solve them head on and fight for what you really believe is right. Like that damn S.P.A.T.—"

"S.P.E.W."

"—you kept on campaigning in our fourth year."

Silence followed after the Slytherin Prince's small speech. He and Hermione knew that Draco is big with words but he never was one for the emotional nor inspirational speeches. He has more of annoying the heck out of people whenever he opens his mouth.

"You're right." Hermione agreed, standing up. "I'm not some sissy who just cries her problems and complains a lot. I'm Hermione _fucking_ Granger!"

"'Bout bloody time." Draco rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"Malfoy."

"yeah?"

"Thank you."

Draco nodded and shrugged. With that, the two trudged up towards the castle, comfortable silence wrapped them, both lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the Entrance Hall, both looked at each other.

"This doesn't mean anything." Draco muttered. "We aren't friends or anything just because I talked some shit into you."

"Positive. And you didn't hear a word about what I said earlier."

"Al'right." Draco grunted.

"…"

"…"

"Goodnight then." Hermione whispered.

With a stiff nod, Draco turned around and headed down to the Dungeons. Hermione on the other just watched the blonde until he was out of her sight. She let out a sigh and decided to make her way to the party upstairs.

"Might as well get it all over with." Hermione mumbled to herself.

She climbed the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower where a very loud party music could be heard two floors away. She reached the Fat lady and mumbled the password. The portrait, was mumbling something and hiccupping as she drank something from her goblet. _'Looks like I'm the only one that's sober.'_

As soon as the portrait opened, Hermione felt like everything was in slow motion. She saw Harry and Ginny talking, to which she was about to join in but then Ginny motioned something at the corner.

Her eyes spotted his hair before she could even see his face.

Hermione's eyes widened and slowly, she walked backwards towards the portrait. All of a sudden, she felt like the room was too full and she wanted an escape. She ran swiftly out of the portrait and went straight to the first classroom she knew that would be unlocked.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and walked towards the teacher's desk. Feeling a bit naughty, she decided to sit on the table and made herself comfortable. She remembered her recent conversation with Malfoy. _'Don't sulk Hermione!'_ she chanted to herself.

"But it _fucking_ hurts." She said to herself and pulled out her wand. Out of thin air, she conjured a flock of yellow almost pale looking birds that was now circling above her.

"How do I solve this one, huh?" She whispered to one of the golden blonde creatures.

….

Bella was quite tired. After that thing with Slughorn and a meeting with Dumbledore, she was mentally exhausted. All she wanted to do was to crawl in her covers and never rise to all the chaos surrounding her.

As she was climbing her way to the astronomy tower near her quarters, she heard someone sobbing.

The hair on her arms stood straight and she felt chilly and alone. Slowly, she walked the few steps to the top of the tower and looked at the door handle. She looked back behind her, feeling paranoid. And with all her courage, she opened the door and the chilly wind met her.

"Hello?" Bella whispered to the dark.

The sobbing stopped and was replaced by shuffling and sniffing.

"who's there?" Bella asked again, this time her voice steady.

"It's just me." Hermione answered, leaning at the edge of the parapet.

Bella let out a relieved breath and suddenly felt silly for being paranoid a few seconds ago. But then she saw how close Hermione was to the edge and how tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

Bella slowly and casually walked to her. "What are you doing here so late Hermione?"

"I was just thinking. The Gryffindor tower was too loud so I decided to come here instead." She let out and looked away from Bella.

"Why don't you go with me instead? We could talk at my room. It's just a few corridors down." Bella chocked out. _'Just keep calm.'_

"I don't want to intrude…"

"No. It's fine! I'm not that tired and I could really use the company." Bella gritted her teeth and hoped and prayed to whoever was upstairs that Hermione would not fall or…jump.

"I'm fine!" Hermione snapped. "I don't need you. And I especially don't need that good for nothing _Ronald_!" She screeched.

"Oh boy." Bella whispered to herself.

"H-He… why is he like that? How come he doesn't see me? _notice_ me?" Hermione cried. "I might not be the prettiest girl here but I am a girl, am i?"

"Hermione…" Bella whispered, she was now gripping Hermione's jacket and was about to pull when Hermione slapped her hand away.

"Don't!" Hermione cried. "How come he doesn't love me, Bella?"

"I…" Bella looked at her. Tears were now forming in her eyes and her throat was starting to become stricken.

She couldn't really answer the girl. She was still solving that part of the riddle with Edward. _'How come he doesn't love me?'_

'_It's because you're human. Just a distraction.' _Her mind talked back. The ripping pain that was waiting to swallow her every night came and she clutched her chest as if it was ripping her from the inside.

"Hermione! Look, I know how you feel. That pain inside you is what I'm feeling too." Bella said, pointing to her heart. "That empty ripping pain you can't get rid of. I know that. I-I _have_ that."

"Y-You do?" Hermione asked, tears streaming down her face, her fingers and shoulders were shivering and her teeth were clattering from the chilly air.

"Yes. I am in love with someone too. And I know how painful it is to be left behind or to be rejected. It hurts like hell, yes, but you got to keep it together. Not for yourself, but for your family."

"I-I…" Hermione looked at the pain-filled grey orbs beside her and at the darkness beneath her. Her eyes widened and she let out a shaky breath.

"B-bella…"

She didn't need to say anymore because the girl beside her was gripping her waist steadily and was pulling her away from the ledge. The two girls sank on their feet and were hugging one another.

"I-I can't believe I was that close… I d-didn't r-realize…" Hermione mumbled.

"Shhhh… It's okay. You're alright now." Bella whispered, rocking both of them back and forth.

Hermione was clutching to the blonde so hard Bella couldn't hardly breath. But the thing is, Bella doesn't mind. It felt different to be needed, to be _wanted_.

After a few calming breaths, the two slowly rise from their position, Bella supporting Hermione along the way. They made their way inside the castle and down the flight of stairs. Bella steered the girl towards her chambers, wanting to find out what led this odd behavior from the star student.

Bella tapped her wand on the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and hustled Hermione in. She led her to one of the sofas near the fireplace and made her sit. She snapped her fingers and her tea set started serving them. Another wriggle of her finger and blankets were being given to both girls.

"Thanks." Whispered Hermione as she takes a sip from her tea.

"What happened?" Bella asked bluntly. Her eyes were boring into the tear strained girl in front of her.

"It was Ron."Hermione said.

"Yes, I figured." Bella said patiently. "what else?"

"He's with someone. And I love him." Hermione said simply. Her expression was blank and there were no more hint of tears in her eyes.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but Hermione laughed suddenly. "And to think! I actually thought he love me back! I thought he was just hesitant because we're best friends and he doesn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Merlin! You must think I'm so pathetic right now…" Hermione covered her face with her hands and hid her flaming face from her enemy's sister.

"I don't." Bella said sadly. Hermione looked up, noticing the sadness in her voice. "I totally get it… The fact that you gave all your heart for love and in return, it rips you apart. Slowly."

Hermione, now forgetting of her situation, grabbed the blonde girl's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"I-I don't mean to pry. But you could tell me. It helps when you get it all out of your chest." Hermione said.

Bella sighed heavily and pulled her hand away from the witch. "It doesn't, really. I told my brother about it, I cried every night, I screamed in my sleep from all the nightmares but it never gets better."

"Well, let's hear it then. Maybe I could help." Hermione said, sounding hopeful.

"I fell in love with the most perfect man. His name is Edward and I met him while I- uhh.. was travelling. He was the perfect gentleman, the beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. You could say he was my knight who drives a silver Volvo." Bella smiled at the memory.

"He's a muggle?" Hermione asked, looking surprised because she never would have thought a Malfoy would fall in love with a muggle.

"You could say that." Bella smirked. "Our love was forbidden but he never knew about our world. I never told him. And I was planning to, after I turned 18. And then there was an accident during my party that his family threw for me. Things got ugly and that started the...gap in our relationship. I knew he was slowly pulling away, and I just couldn't let go. I love him so much."

"What happened then?" Hermione suddenly felt stupid about her problems. To think she almost jumped off a tower because of some puppy love and here sat Bella who's got it worse than her.

"He broke up with me, said he's just easily distracted and he needed to leave." Bella chocked out, her voice thickening from emotion.

"He left you? Just like that?" Hermione looked at her incredulously.

"Don't hate on him. Draco hates him already, Edward isn't like that, I swear."

"Then what's he like?" Hermione said bitterly. She thought that if this Edward persona was so damn gentleman why'd he left like that?

"He looks at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He worships me, respects me, protects me…" Bella looked at Hermione and a single tear slipped on her cheek.

"He's everything that I could ever want my other half to be and he's my soul mate." Bella sighed. "Pathetic, huh?"

"No. You just fell hard. You'll be back up on your broom in no time. You're a strong woman." Hermione smiled.

Bella smiled sadly, "The thing is, even the strongest have their limits. At some point, they all will break. And at the rate I'm going, I am a lost cause."


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes. it is a double chapter post. i owe it to you guys. have fun reading!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please! ;)**

**Chapter 6**

The holidays were approaching and everyone's mood was lifted. Even the sourest expression was erased and the grumpiest were cheered. The thickening white blanket was covering the castle grounds creating another dimension and giving the students the perfect opportunity to play in the snow until they couldn't feel their fingers.

Hermione Granger, despite her episode at the Astronomy Tower and her unexpected heart to heart talk with her nemesis' sister, was in a joyous mood. The Holidays were always her favorite time of the year and there was no way in hell she'll be in a foul mood just because of a little broken heart.

Despite the flamboyant PDA from Ron and Lavender, Hermione just ignored them and pretended to be busy for the rest of the term. She hid mostly in the library, reading as much as she could and doing all of their assignments that were nearly due. For next term.

She was also avoiding a certain someone with blonde hair, grey eyes and a swagger like no other. She felt really embarrassed about her accidental admittance of her sexual life. No one knew that other than the muggle boy she once hooked up with during one summer. And now her most hated enemy knew one of her deepest secrets and every time she replays the awkward outburst she did that night beside the lake, she felt like puking just to punish herself for being that stupid.

She sighed heavily as she hugged the hardbound book she was reading for Ancient Runes. She slowly walked around the castle, consciously avoiding the mistletoes and steering away from couples.

"Why the long face?" Greeted Bella.

"Just thinking."

"You're always thinking." The blonde smiled. "How about you forget about thinking for a moment and just do?"

"I did that once and I woke up the next day with a massive headache and a naked guy beside me."

Bella laughed though there was a tinged of pink coloring her cheeks. "'Look at you. Getting all loosened up!"

"I swear, you weren't supposed to hear that!" Hermione said, looking bashful.

"It's alright. I've heard worst."

"But you're my Professor!" Hermione whined.

"And your friend." Bella added. "We are friends… right?"

"Of course, we are! Silly witch." Hermione giggled. Bella grinned and wrapped her arm around her new found friend.

"So. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"It's Slughorn's Christmas party. I haven't got a date yet." Hermione sulked.

"Oh. Who're you planning to ask anyway?"

"Ron." Hermione said bitterly.

"How about Draco then? I could just find someone else as my date. You could go with him."

Hermione looked at her like she's a mad woman.

"what?"

"No."

"Come on! He'll behave! I promise." She winked.

"Did you just winked?"

"Maybe.."

"No."

"Fine. How about… uh that guy?" Bella pointed randomly, and coincidentally it was Cormac Mclaggen.

Hermione was about to complain but then she thought about how Ron would react if ever she showed up with Mclaggen in the party.

"He's perfect!" Hermione squealed.

"He is?" Bella asked, looking at Cormac with doubt.

"Yeah." Hermione smirked.

"I'm rubbing off on you, aren't i?"

…

Isabella Marie Swan didn't like parties. And neither does Isabella Briar Malfoy. And with that reason, Bella was found staring at her one shoulder red gown that Hermione picked out for her at Hogsmeade.

"Bella." Draco called out. "Are you done already? We're gonna be bloody late. Slughorn'll have my ass if we're not—"

Draco stopped when he entered her room. He looked at the dress laid out on the bed and then at his staring sister. Bella gave him an awkward smile that looked like she's in pain.

"It's my first party since last time…"

Draco sighed and took the three steps to grab his sister and hug her. Yes, another Malfoy family moment. "It's all gonna be alright. I'm right here."

"I know but it's hard to take the thoughts away." Bella mumbled.

"You can do it. Muggle parties are different from ours so there wouldn't be anything to remind you of him." Draco smiled and rubbed her arm comfortingly. He was afraid something like this would happen. He really hated how his sister had been acting recently, she rarely come to the great hall to eat, she sometimes stares off whenever she thought no one was looking and her usual enthusiasm for adventure has been diminished.

He knows his sister better than anyone and he knows for a fact that if given a chance to live in Hogwarts, she'll explore every nook of the bloody castle until she solves all of its mysteries. And he was still waiting for her big reveal; her sudden bursts of energy whenever she learned something whether it was horrifying or not.

But recently, she's just there.

"I suppose." Bella mumbled and smiled. She lightly punched him on the shoulder and kicked him out of her room so she could change.

She put on the dress carefully and zipped it. She then accio'ed her pair of diamond studded heels and mumbled a quick spell so she wouldn't risk falling or breaking any bones.

"It's a party. There will be no suprises. Just mingle and then leave." Bella said to herself as she opened her bedroom door. Draco looked up from the couch and stood.

"You look marvelous."

"We look marvelous." Both Malfoys smirked.

"Come on, I don't want to be late." Bella grabbed her brother's arm.

"Wait." Draco whipped out his wand and tapped on Bella's dress. The burgundy color slowly became a deep green, the color of Slytherin.

"Much better." Draco grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes and dragged her date towards the party downstairs. When they reached the entrance to Slughorn's now enlarged office, both looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Here we go." Bella mumbled.

The party was on full blast. It was classy and very Christmas themed like. Fairies were fluttering here and there and house elves were buried under huge platters while avoiding to be stepped on by the guests.

And being the stunning pair of siblings that they were, almost half of the room stopped to stare for a few seconds. Draco loved every moment of it while Bella was in pain.

"This is seriously going to suck." Bella whispered as she nods at a few students who greeted her.

"No, it won't. Let's mingle." Draco advised as he steered his sister away from the attention and into the mass of chatting wizards. Bella scanned the crowd and spotted Snape talking to Professor Slughorn. Bella caught Snape's eye and nodded in greeting as she made her way to where her brother, who is talking to Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, Merry Christmas." Bella greeted to a grinning Zabini.

"Bella, blimey. You look stunning as always." The Italian hunk winked at her which did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"_Bella?" _Draco glared at his bestfriend, who ignored him expertly.

"So where are you spending the Holidays?" Bella asked casually.

"At our villa in Italy. It's peaceful there and luckily my mother and her new husband would settle there so I could officially meet the bloke." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"That's great." Bella smiled. "How is your mother by the way?"

"Oh she's on husband number 5 now. She said she's doing great, just travelling." Blaise rolled his eyes and Bella laughed.

While the two were conversing, Draco on the other hand looked bored. He scanned the crowd for anyone he could talk to and spotted no one he like at the moment to spike his interest. The guests invited were a mass of diverse creatures though majority was wizards; he just didn't have the strength to strike up a conversation. He muttered something about getting food to Bella who waved him off lazily as she laughed and flirt with Zabini.

"Well at least someone is getting some." He muttered darkly as he made his way to the balcony where few people were conversing. An elf passed by him carrying a tray of small pumpkin pastries and he grabbed one out of boredom.

"At least there's food."

"Is that how you see yourself in 5 years, Draco? You being in love with food?"

Draco looked up and met the sensual smile of Pansy Parkinson. He gave a look that says 'butt off' but she just smiled wider.

"Pansy." He said coolly. "I didn't know you were invited as well."

"Blaise took me." she answered as she laid a hand on his arm and pressed her body on his side. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, afraid that she might fall for clinging onto him so much.

"I see. How's your evening?" He said stiffly, as she leaned closer.

"fine." She grinned. "More than fine, actually, now that you're here." Draco regarded her as she dry humped him in front of Slughorn's guest. She was wearing a black dress that was clinging to her every curve with a long slit on the side showing her long legs.

She looked hot, Draco noticed but there was something about her that Draco just finds repulsive at the moment. He just couldn't point out why. Countless times he was with her, intimately of course, he always feels powerful and daringly handsome whenever she presses pursuit but now…

"Ah-ah." He let out, feeling uncomfortable, as Pans started trailing kisses down his neck. "I need to go. My sister needs me." he unwrapped her from his body and stepped away, claiming his personal space. "Have a great Christmas Pansy." With a curt nod, he left.

Draco left quickly, not even daring to look back as he made his way towards the other side of the room. As he passed the sea of chatting people, he saw someone coming on the opposite direction, looking as if a mob was running after her. They both locked eyes and with a silent understanding, they headed off out of the part and into the corridor.

"Who are you running away from?" Asked Hermione, feeling winded from their hasty escape.

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione looked shocked.

"that's new. Aren't you and pansy friends?"

"Sometimes." Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and leaned on the nearby wall. "What about you?"

"Cormac Mclaggen." She answered grimly.

"Well done, Granger." Draco laughed. Hermione looked at him quizzically. When he was done laughing, he noticed the look he was receiving and asked, "What?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It was my fault. I asked Cormac to make Ron jealous."

"Well, shouldn't you be glad? Because of him, you're now spending time in a deserted corridor with the hottest guy in school." Malfoy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, get over yourself." Hermione laughed.

"Would you? If you're this good looking?" Draco smirked and tucked on his jacket.

"And that." Hermione stepped away from the wall. "Is my cue to leave." She gave him one look, smiled and headed back inside the party.

"Oh and Draco?" Draco looked up expectedly.

"Merry Christmas and uh.." she looked uncertain for a second but recovered. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

…

Bella was enjoying herself. After her conversation with Blaise, almost half of the men in the room wanted to talk to her. Normally, she would have hated the idea talking to complete strangers and just babbling nonsense but since coming to Slughorn's dinner parties, she has become acquainted with the idea of socializing.

She was on her fifth drink of butter beer and her body was already starting to relax. She sauntered her way to her Uncle with a smile on her face.

"Fancy seeing you here." Bella greeted as her uncle looked at her amusedly. "aren't you supposed to be in your office wallowing in your experiments?"

"How many of that have you drank?" Snape asked, regarding her drink.

"Oh just a few." The eldest Malfoy answered. "Don't worry Uncle. It would take a lot of Butter beer to get me knocked out."

"Yes, I remember." Snape said dryly. Remembering a 15 year old Bella, so innocent and trustworthy, throwing a huge party on his house, and almost wrecking half of his property. Draco and she were staying for a night that summer and stupidly, he choose that night to let the two amongst themselves and stay at the castle to do Dumbledore's errands. Up to this day, he was still haunted by teenagers peeing and puking on his flowerbeds.

Bella gave him a knowing look, never apologetic about the whole incident. "Anyway, how's it going? I see you looking at that witch with the funny hat. Want me to introduce you to her?"

If it was anyone, even Draco, said that; they would have received a viscous glare that would get them rooted on the spot.

"Again, I am not interested in dating anyone. I am fine on my own." He said patiently.

"Oh please. You say that now but in the future you'll be old and grumpier than usual and would think 'Isabella was right. I should have shacked up when I had the chance'." Bella grinned, having joy at her uncle's uncomfortable expression.

"Am I being lectured about settling down by an 18 year old?" He asked amusedly.

"There is a lot more than that where it came from."

"Of course, Isabella, lecturer of sad lonely men."

Bella scowled. "oh ha ha."

"Nice comeback. I would have expected a lot cleverer than that." Snape smirked.

"Well, for your—" Bella stopped dead and her expression paled. Her whole body became rigid and she felt cold. Snape noticed her expression with alarm.

"Bella." He said worriedly. "Isabella." He said again, this time shaking her lightly. The eldest of the Malfoy siblings recovered, and as if on auto pilot, her expression became stoic and her posture relaxed. Snape, noticing the change in her demeanor, looked at her confusedly.

"If you'll excuse me, Uncle. I'm just going to the ladies' room." Bella left quickly before her uncle could respond.

She darted into the mass of chattering and laughing people, desperately wanting to get away. As she spotted the door where Draco and she entered, her dress got caught at something.

"Shoot." She was about to reach her wand to fix her abrupt wardrobe malfunction when…

"Isabella Malfoy! There you are!" Slughorn greeted as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Professor. Merry Christmas." She greeted coolly.

"Yes, yes. I was looking all over for you and it appears everyone has gotten to talk to you except me!" the man chuckled as she guides him away from the door. Bella looked at her only escape desperately.

"I would actually want to introduce you to a good friend of mine."

"Actually professor I'm on my way to the Ladies' room if you could just…"

"Sill girl. I know you young lads could hold your bladder for days because Merlin knows my bladder couldn't!" Slughorn laughed which oddly reminded Bella of Santa Claus. How odd.

Slughorn dragged her deeper into the room purposely. He stopped and waved at someone and Bella looked up.

"No." She whispered.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet Eldred Wolpe, he's an old student of mine. You know, the author of Blood brothers: My life among—"

"—Vampires." Bella whispered.

The stout man with friendly features smiled at her. He reached out his hand and Bella shook it automatically.

"You've read my book Miss Malfoy?" He asked kindly.

"Yes. Countless times." Bella answered, but she was looking at the creature beside him. Her heart was pounding against her sternum and her breathing became shallow. She drank ever feature of the creature's face, basking at the familiarity; the same kind golden eyes, the angelic features and the striking blonde hair.

Eldred saw her staring and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, how could I forget. This is—"

"He doesn't look like Sanguini." Bella forcefully let out, taking her eyes away from the vampire in front of her.

"Oh no. Sanguini is unfortunately busy but he sent his good friend here to fill him in." Eldred explained.

The vampire beside him stretched his hand and Bella shook it quickly, feeling the familiar coldness of his skin. "Carlisle Cullen, pleased to meet you."

"Isabella Malfoy." Bella answered with a nod. She wanted so badly to hug him, ask him why they left, why they didn't even say goodbye…

But Carlisle seemed to not recognize her. Her heart clenched at this very painful moment. Here she is now, her secret that she kept from them for so long all out in the open and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell them truth. Them…

"Do you have a family, Carlisle?" Bella asked out of the blue. Three pairs of confused eyes stared back at her. "Well I just read that vampires usually travel in covens, am I right?"

"Ah yes. My family resides in the America as of now." He answered, looking at her oddly.

"His family, meaning his _coven_." Eldred pressed on. Bella gave him an annoyed look and noticed that Carlisle gave him the same one.

"Yes but I much prefer us to be called a family. In fact, we are a family." Carlisle explained patiently.

"How many are you in the coven?" Slughorn asked, equally curious. Bella grabbed a fire whiskey from a nearby elf, feeling like a drink is the appropriate thing to have at the situation she's in.

"Six at the moment." At that, Bella's attention snapped back at the conversation. She saw Carlisle looking at her. "One of us is travelling. My first son, Edward."

"You could reproduce?" Slughorn asked, rather incredulous at the idea. 'How rude.' Bella thought.

"Of course not." Bella defended. "He just means that his son was the first one to join him in the coven, am I right?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"oh excuse me for a minute, I think I spotted Severus." Slughorn hiccupped. "Carry on!" The three stared at the tipsy wizard as he hangs his arm around Severus Snape's neck, earning a look of irritation.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be sticking together?" Bella asked, hopeful that Carlisle might give her where Edward was.

"Usually, yes, but my son prefers to be alone at the moment. He just lost someone, you see." The expression on his face was unreadable but Bella got the feeling that he's in pain.

"His mate?" Eldred asked curiously. Carlsile nodded. "Merlin! It's so rare for vampires to mate. Extraordinary."

"How did you know that they were mates?" Bella asked, her face stoic.

"It's this pull they have on each other. Like gravity." He said simply.

"So, his mate. What happened?" Bella asked quietly, fighting the emotions stirring inside her.

"Its—"

"Let go off me!" shouted a very irritated Draco Malfoy. Filch was dragging the youngest Malfoy by the ear towards where Snape and Slughorn were. Bella let out a groan.

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle asked. "Is everything alright?"

Bella turned back her attention at them. "I'm sorry. It's my brother." She nodded her head at Draco's direction, who was sulking beside Snape.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "You have a brother?"

"Yes. Don't look too shocked. Merlin knows I didn't ask for him." Bella smiled and face Eldred, who was enjoying the company of a few students. "He seems to be enjoying himself." Bella murmured and turned back to Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go. It such a pleasure to meet you." Bella smiled feeling tear eyed at the prospect of being able to not have a proper goodbye to her almost-father-in-law. Carlisle grasped her hand and squeezed lightly.

"You too." He answered with a smile. Bella turned her back and let out a sigh of relief. She wanted so much to tell him about everything that has happened since they left, all the things she has been through, all the nights she had cried ever since they were gone.

And now, facing him, it's like all of that has washed away.

She composed herself, downing the drink in her hand with a single gulp, and followed where Snape and Draco went to. She fought the throngs of laughing and drunk guests as she made her way outside the corridor. She looked on either side, choosing the one near the classrooms. She walked slowly, trying to listen for their voices. A few doors later she found the familiar voices and opened the door.

"_What is your plan?"_

"_It's none of your business!"_

"_If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you—"_

"There is no need for that uncle. I am already assisting him." Bella answered seriously.

"What?" Snape looked between the two. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wouldn't want your position to be compromised and besides, his plan is flawless." Bella looked at Snape sternly. "I made sure of that."

"But I made a vow to your mother—"

"I know. But isn't everyone just dying to save Draco?" Bella sneered. " We've got a plan. It won't get him killed."

"What if you fail?" Snape asked challegely.

"Then you do your part." Bella answered confidently.

"What part?" Draco asked, irritated at them for talking like he wasn't there.

"The part where I continue what you'll fail to do." Snape gave him a hard look and turned his attention back at Bella.

"Are you sure about this Isabella?" Bella only nodded.

"Fail? Fail! I will not fail. You're just trying to steal—"

"Lower your voice, Draco!" Snape chided. "And stop acting like a child."

"Someone might hear us. Stop it you two!" Bella hissed. "If both of you doesn't want to be in a room together, that's fine. But when I am in here with you, I expect mutual respect. This isn't some game. Lives are at stake here."

The two became silent, feeling ashamed. Bella regarded them carefully and sighed. "Now that everything here is clear, I think it's best if both of you go back to the party."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To my room. If I spent another minute in there I think I might just hang myself."

Snape looked at her sadly and hugged her. He silently walked out of the room, assumedly, back at the party.

"Thanks for having my back." Draco muttered as he made his way to his sister. "Do you really think my plan is flawless?"

"No."

Draco scowled at her. "Some sister."

"It doesn't really matter if it works. All of this is a test whether you will go through with your plan or not. That's what matters to everyone, not just to the Dark Lord. And did you know who else it matters to?"

Draco shook his head. "Mother?"

"You." Bella pointed at his heart. "The choice you'll make at the end of this test is your peace of mind. Whether you'd want to sacrifice that or not, again, it's your choice."

"How would I know if it's the right choice?" asked Draco sullenly.

"you'll know." Bella smiled and held out for his hand. "Walk me?"

Draco smirked and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the room. In the corner of Bella's eyes, she saw something shift and she smirked.

Same old nosy tricks.


End file.
